The present invention relates to a seat for vehicle, for example, applicable to the one which allows exchange of a cover.
The seat for vehicle includes a seat cushion on which an occupant is seated, and a seat back on which the occupant leans. Each of the seat cushion and the seat back includes a frame, a pad supported by the frame, and a skin (trim cover) for covering the pad. The skin covers the pad surface, having its end fixed to the frame via a fixture.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-132500 discloses that the clip and hook of the resin plate are formed for fixation to the end of the seat cover, and holes to be engaged with the clip and the hook are formed in the frame, respectively so as to fasten the seat cover to the frame.
Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3177316 discloses the method of detachably assembling the cushion to the seat for vehicle. Specifically, the connection support board is disposed to the rear of the cushion for lumber support, and the protrusion is disposed at the side of the slip-off stopping piece at the tip end of the connection support board. The protrusion is inserted rearward from the joined part between the backrest (seat back) and the seat section (seat cushion) so as to prevent the slip-off stopping piece interposed between the backrest and the seat section from being slipped off.
Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3177316 discloses that each of the connection support board and the slip-off stopping piece exhibits rigidity to a certain degree, and made of thermoplastic resin with flexibility, and a connected part between the connection support board and the slip-off stopping piece is largely bent into the curved shape. This ensures to allow the connection support board and the slip-off stopping piece to grip the lower end of the backrest firmly in the front-to-rear direction, while being mounted on the seat.